Trouble At Monster High
Trouble At Monster High is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Realm Force. Summary When Scar begins his dark purpose for Monster High, Frankie Stien has to do what she can to save her friends from his clutches with some help from Connor and the rest of their friends. Plot Scar's New Plan/The New Demon ready to make it's move at Monster High At the wastelands, Scar is working on a new evil plan by creating a new Demon called Spook to make hiss move at Monster High. Frankie's Monster High Yearbook/Eris, Crooler, Rinona, and Gwen's company Meanwhile, Frankie was looking at her Monster High Yearbook and looking forward to visit her friends. Just then, Gwen Tennyson, Eris, Crooler, and Rhinona kept her company. Meeting with Nighlock and the other mentors/Begin the Monster High mission Later, the rangers have met with Nighlock and the other mentors who asigned them to begin their mission in Monster High, which delighted Frankie Stien to see her friends again. Spook captured all the Monster High students/The teachers are being held hostage Meanwhile, Spook started making his move capturing all the Monster High students. As for the teachers, they were being held hostage by Janja, Reirei, Kuburi, and their clan, pack, and float. The Realm Force Rangers took action/Rescuing the students from being prisoners So, the Realm Force Rangers had to take action and rescued the students from being prisoners to Scar. Planning on new stradegies to save the teachers/New Zord Powers in due time First, they started to plan their new stradegies to save the teachers. As for Max Tennyson and Nighlok, they were working on the new Zords about to be ready in due time. Saving Monster High/Taking down Spook/Activating the Megazord So, the Rangers fought off the outlanders saving Monster High. At last, Fankie took down Spook for good. But just as Scar made him bigger, the Realm Force Rangers had to activate their Megazord. Unleashing the new Monster High Power Zords/Behold the Monster Realm Megazord Then, the Megazord wasn't strong enough until they were ready to activate their new Monster High Power Zords as it combined with their Megazord into the Monster Realm Megazord. The downfall of Spook/Victory for the Realm Force Power Rangers and heroes Now, the Monster Realm Megazord is using the final strike on Spook as it defeated him for good. With that, the Realm Force Rangers and their allies have saved the day. Getting autographs from the students of Monster High/Another job well done Later, Connor and his friends came with thier ranger costumes and give the students of Monster High their autographs after another job well done. Rangers Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *King Lagravis *Lavertus *King Fluminox *Nighlock Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Crooler *Scorm *Braptor *Spinlyn *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex Civilians *Fran *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Makucha *Mapigano *Kenge Trivia * Transcript *Trouble At Monster High (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Episodes Category:Connor Lacey